Night Of The Devil
by KaycHinzz
Summary: Marilyn Manson, Twiggy Ramirez! In my new lil story, 'Night Of the Devil'. Read This! lol I do not own the Manson and Ramirez, they are just being used. All rights to themselves.. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 The new Kids

Night Of the Devil

** _This is a story regarding the people Marilyn Manson and Twiggy Ramirez. I do not own these people! even though i would like too! lolz They belong to themselves... and blah blah. They were used fot entertainment for you folks. Dont like it? I dont give a shit! Peace Out !_ xD **

by: Caysi Woods

Some say it was fate, some say it was evil. What was it really? lies, hopeing? was it all something satanic? Someone cursed the town with a satanic ritual? Maybe? Will the people of Ravenswood ever find out who wished death, and the end of their small town?

It was a cold day in Ravenswood, when a girl and her best friend was walking down the road to a sewer. They was the towns misfits, the ones you never wanted to be around. They were the ones that would wear all black, and listen to music that preached evil. The sewer was like a speicial little satanic hide out for the devil worshipers. They never belived in God, or the Devil. Their names were Alexandria, and Niomi. Alexandria was Average in height, and skinny. Her Long, Curly pale blonde hair fell over her pale, washed out face. She had eyes as blue as the sky, they were pale like ice. Niomi was much different, she was short, and fairly over weight. She had short ruby colored hair, and like Alexandria, blue eyes.

They really never fit in to Society, and were almost always exploring the city, and its roots. You would often find them walking around in the older section of the graveyard. They were not like other kids, they were possibly around 15 years of age. No one in Ravenswood were hte same, until Today...

Chapter 1) The New Kids

Hi, my name is Alexandria, and I am finishing Middle School this year with my best friend, and only friend, Niomi. My school hates people like me. I could be walking down the hall and someone spit on my and call me a gothic bitch. Days have dawned and i have grown strong.. I no longer get mad over the little things. I keep chill and kieep walking. There are no one in my school like me and Niomi. No one.

Today is Monday. I hate mondays.. Im sitting here with Niomi. When, all of a sudden.. the teacher comes up to my class.

"Children! calm yourselfs!" She said in shock, shocked by our mis-behavior. "we have some new students.; This is Brian." She pointed at him, I reconized him, because he was my brother. He told me he was going to be coming to Ravenswood with his step-mom and his Best Friend, Jeordie. Im glad to see he had an 'OKAY' trip from Ohio to here..

"And over here, we have Jeordie.." she said while staring in Discust. "Be nice to them, they are new after all" She said in an explaining matter.

I waved Brian, and his friend Jeordie over. "Hey! Im glad to see you!" I said to my brother in happiness. Me and Niomi was glad to see them. They were quite like us. Brian had Long Black hair, and pale blue; almost white, eyes. As for Jeordie, he had long waist length Dark brown and red dreds. His eyes were a light brown. They both had dressed the same as we did. In black. "Hey sis, his is Jeordie.." He said as he hugged me. "Hi, my names Alexandria, people call me Alexx." I said. "cool, my names Jeordie, people call me Jeoride." He said;Being a smart ass. "HI! My names Niomi!" Niomi said while jumping out of her seat to greet the new commers.

afterwards, we all walked down to the graveyard after school. I'm glad that they are the kind of people who do not mind us and our 'creepy' ways. Any how it was a lot funner this way. I got to see Niomi hit on my brother, and i got to see her get rejected. Fun.. Maybe, one day, we can all go to California, or Flordia together.. just a thought..

"Do you want to walk down to the sewer?" I asked. "The sewer?" Jeordie said with a confused look upon his prorclin face. /"well its not reall a sewer.." I said as a quick come-back.. "its more like a little hangout... I mean we go there all the time. Theres a bridge, and theres a tunnel!" I said. /" Okay.. i guess that sounds fun.. right..? Brian?" /" yehh, sure lets go, i dont give a shit." My brother said to Jeordie, as if he was the least bit interested. / Its cool, i promise.. satani devil worshipers are known to go there!" I said like i was exited. /"Really..." Jeordie said with no interested.

As we were walking i had no other choice but to ask Jeordie a ton of questions. He probley thought i was god awful annoying. Oh well.. its just, i want to know about everything. I don't think he likes me and I dont think he ever will. Niomi was freaking brian out in the process. Ha. I wonder what they will think about the sewer..?


	2. Chapter 2 The Unknown Markings

Chapter 2- The Unknown Markings

Once we finally made it to the tunnel, i lead them to the bridge. Once they seen it Jeordie gasped. "hey! look, its deer bones.. haha what ther hell?" He said in laughter. /"the devil worshipers use them or some shit when they come here..." Niomi explained to Jeordie.

"yeh, and it looks like they've been here recently.." I said while reaching down torward the ground to pick up a rock. I skipped the rock againts the bridege, and some of the rock chipped and landed on Jeordies head.. He brushed it off and looked up to find unusal markings. "what are these?" he asked while looking at me, serching for and answer. /"they must be some satanic shit the worshipers wrote, or carved.." I said liek i was not impressed in the Carvings, which i wasn't. I think its wrong. I don't belive in anything, but i do think there is some kind of power, a power out of our reach. Some, a satanic power, that doesnt need to be fucked with.

"This place is weird.. i mean i don't know why you would want to come down here and probley be at risk. Ya know, with the creepy and fucked up worshipers? Sheesh" Brian said with a since of Brotherly protection. /"we will be fine, i don't think they would hurt us, i mean we would just runaway.." I said like i was not at rish; and i dont think i am. /"well still, i dont want you to come down here alone. I don't trust it".

"Hey Brian, do you wanna go back to the house?" Asked Jeordie. /"Uh, yeh sure, i don't mind, lets go. Uh, hey sis, wanna come over and spend the night?" Brian asked me. /" yesh sure, id love to come over, i was wondering if you wanted to write songs or something later.." I asked in hopeing of a yes.. he always made great songs. /"I'll make songs with you.." Jeordie Interupted. /"Uhh... sure" I said. Wow. I can't belive it, he might acctully like me! He wants to write songs. I wonder if he plays The guitar, or something... hmm.

We started to walk out of the little sewer like place, and headed torward the road. While passing the bridege for the last time i seen words the were carved onto the stone. They said 'Reach The Devil And Call'. What does that mean? I dont know, but it sure is creepy. I can't wait to get out of here. I dont like the hole thought of the devil or anything. I dont like thinking about these kinds of things. I'm glad to be getting out of here. "HEY! Alexx, im heading home!" I heard Niomi say. I turned around and she was walking torward her house. /"Okay! I will see you tomarrow!" I shouted back at her. /"You guys are good friends arent you?" Asked Brian. /"Yeh.. I guess we are." I said back. I wonder if he likes her or not. I dont know.. haha she seems to scare him.

On my way to Brians, i watched the sky. It was about to rain. The sky was dark, and the thunder was rolling. You could see the lightning in the distance. Brian and Jeordie was babbling about random stuff. They never shut up. I cant help not, not to stare at Jeordie, i addmit i have a little crush on him. I can't help it, haha i just get lost in his hair. I dont know, im just tired, i think weird when i get tired. Today been a long day anyway. No one should blame me for that.

I hope tomarrow will be different, maybe we'll skip school. Brian always has something outrageous planned for the day. My brother is crazy, i love him for that.

Once we got to Brians house, i walked threw the door and seen no one was there. "Hey wheres your step mom?" I asked Brian. /"Oh yeh, about that, she didnt come, shes just buying and paying for us to come here, she hates us, she wanted us out. And i wanted to come here for you and freedom. I just decided to bring Jeordie along." He explained to me. /"Oh.." I muttered. Thats not surprising that he came here alone. I looked around the house and seen empty alochol bottles everywhere. Hes so trashy.

Afterwards, i was on the couch while Jeordie, and Brian were sprawled out everywhere, drunk. They were passed out. and i was tired. I decided just to pass out on the couch. They are so going to have a hangover in the morning...


	3. Chapter 3 Missing DeathPrt1

Chapter 3 part 1- Missed Death. 

It was morning and way past time for school. It was about 12:00pm.. Okay, okay, i know its not really morning.. its noon.  
>"Hey Brian, wake up" I said while hitting his arm. He was in a deep sleep.. "stop, don't wake him up, let him sleep. What do you want..?" Jeordie convinced me.<br>"Its past time for school.." I said in a worried tone. I wonder why im worried, i hate school.  
>"come here... its not good." He said. I wonder what hes talking about, hes probley high of the wall. I followed him torward the other room, there was a single window. It was facing the school. Noises of cop cars, and fire trucks filled my ears. When i looked torward the school, i seen that it was on fire. What the hell?<br>"What is going on!" i said  
>"There was a fire, im guessing..." He told me.<br>"Oh my god. We need to go, come on!" I said, while i was tugging on his arm.  
>"Why do we need to go, i don't think it would be a good idea to interact with that shit.." He said while standing still.<br>"Niomi is there! I need to get there!" I said begging. "Please! Please!"  
>"Okay.. sheesh, come on, lets get going.."<br>I rushed him out of the house without waking Brian up. I didnt want him to not let us go. I was worried he would make us stay. I wonder how Niomi is. Oh my god, she better not be dead..  
>We jumped into an old car that must have belonged to Brian, or Jeordie. I wonder why they would want this peice of shit. Jeoride grabbed the keys and launched them into the car, he steadly pulled out of the drive way, and then we were off. We passed the old bank, and was coming up onto the school when we were stopped by some police officers. Jeoride stopped and rolled down the window.<br>"Hey, what are you doing here! Do you not see a stop sign.." He said with and awful tone.  
>"I see the stop sign. I just didnt want to fucking stop" Jeordie said without Hesitation. To make matters better, i cut in.<br>"Uhm.. sir. I need to get over there, my best friend is there." I said.  
>"Well.. whats her name?" He said in more of a nice way.<br>"Her names Niomi Woodson." I said in fear of her being hurt.  
>He cheched his papers of signed names, and then finally..<br>"Im afraid, shes at the emergency room, in charelston. She got her arm nealy blown off. If you want to see her, take this." He said while handing me a paper. It was a blue sheet, it gave me and Jeordie permission to see her in her state of problems.  
>"Okay, thanks!" I said while hiting Jeordies Arm, he rolled up the window. "Lets go, lets go, come on!" I said in a hurry<br>"calm down, calm down.. god. I'll take you." He told me  
>"Well hurry! I said, she nealy has an arm left. This is not the time for this." I said in discust.<br>"We will get there.." He told me, probley trying to tell me to shut up.  
>"Alright..." I said, granting his wish of me shutting up.<br>On the way there, i had no other choice but to worry, I would have talked to Jeordie, but i fear he dislikes me. I had nothing to do, but to flip threw the radio..  
>"So.." He muttered. "You still wanna write that song..?" He asked me<br>"Uh, yeh of corse.. Do you have any paper...?" I asked  
>"Yeh, i should have a notebook in the back seat.." He said while pointing torward the left side.<br>"Okay.." I said. I reached into the back and found a hard cased book that said 'SONG BOOK, DONT FUCKING TOUCH.'. Hmm.  
>"Is this it?" I asked while flashing the book over his sholder.<br>"Yep, thats it.." He said  
>I started flipping threw the pages, I landed on a page that said 'Sweet Dreams'.<br>"Oh, whats this?" I asked.  
>He looked over to what i had discovered.<br>"Oh.. thats a song i was writing. I didnt really know where it was going to.. so i just stopped.." he said as if he was dissapointed.  
>I read the page, it said : Sweet dream are made of these. Who am i to dissagree, travel the world and the seven seas..". I thought it was a nice little bit of a song.<br>"Can i finish it..?" I asked.  
>"Uh, yeh go ahead. i dont care". He said<br>I grabbed the pencil he had in the cup holder and started writing.  
>To fast forward the time, i started thinking, and putting thoughts onto paper, we were nearly in Charelston. I was glad, and i was hoping that she was okay..<br>"I will finish this later.." I said. I put the book down and faced Jeordie. "So, how old are you really?" I asked concerned.  
>"Im 16. why? How old are you?" he asked me<br>"Im 15, but in a few months, i will be 16.." I said.  
>"Oh, well.. i think me and your brother might just go back to flordia, i dont like it here. To much shit goes on.. and we would like to kick start our musical career." He told me. It seemed like he was dreaming about something big. Something beyond my reach.<br>"Oh.. Flordia seems nice.." I said. I kinda hope they dont leave.  
>"Yeh, really nice.. If you could, we would not mind you coming with us. Im sure Brian would like it. Oh and You dont have to call me Jeordie, People call me Twiggy. People also call your brother Manson, well Marilyn Manson. Im Twiggy, Ramirez. Its kinda like a band thing.." He told me. "Oh, and our band Is called Marilyn Manson.." He threw in.<br>"Oh thats nice, i guess... twiggy... Uh, what do play?" I asked  
>"I play bass, your brother sings." He told me "and some of the songs in that book are going to be on our first album."<br>"Oh, thats cool, there are some good songs in there, You guys have a creative mind." I said while recalling what i seen in his book.  
>"Ha, yeh we can have one. Sometimes.." He told me, flattered possibly.<br>We were next to the hospital.  
>"Okay, go in there, and we will park." I told him, Ive been here before..<br>"Alright.." He said. He was studying the signs.  
>We pulled in teh parking garage and when to the third floor until we could find a space. He opened his door, and i didnt move. He looked at me confused.<br>"Come on.." He said  
>I looked at him, and put my hand on the door, and i slowly opened it.<br>"are you okay?" he asked  
>"Im fine, just a little.. i dont know.." I said to him<br>"She will be just fine.. Its just her arm..." He muttered  
>I climed out of the car, and we headed torward the Elevator..<br>Once we finally tracked down her room, we walked in. I was scared to see what have become as my friend. I didnt want to se her hurt. I looked torward her bed. With hesitsation i looked at her.  
>"hey." she grumbled.<br>"Hey.. are you okay!" I asked. I hurried myself torward her bed.  
>"Im fine.. I just broke my arm, im leaving whenever someone will pick me up" She told me.<br>"Well.. come on, come with us.." I told her..  
>She stood up and walked out of the room.<br>"Come on." She said, i dont want to be here no longer.  
>"Are you allowed to leave..?" I said, suprised she was active.<br>"Im guessin. haha i dont know" She said  
>We all went back to the car, and pulled out of the parking garage.<br>"What caused this?" Twiggy asked Niomi.  
>"Uhmm.. there was just a big fire, and i ran away, and then i fell and broke my arm. I think they said that about 23 kids died." She said "I dont know who though.."<br>"Oh my god.." I said in shock. 23 kids.. wow...  
>Twiggy, who was also shocked, turned on the radio, and turned to the 'ROCK NOW' Channel. I'm glad he likes that channel, because i do.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Missing DeathPrt2

Missed Deaths part 2

Chapter 3

On our way back to Ravenswood, we had a little chat about the fire, and how there will be no more school for a while. I wonder what we are all going to do now.. Oh well, i didn't like school anyway. More time for hanging out with my friends.

When we arrived in Ravenswood, we went passed the school to see burnt wood and other things scattered everywhere. It was awful to see something that was full of education go to shit. But i was not planning on being there much longer so, im not disappointed. I just want to know what in the world caused it. Maybe we will find out, maybe not. I hope so.

"hey Niomi, do you know what caused the fire?" I asked

"No i don't.. But i do know that when the fire occurred no one could get out, and all the doors were locked. The firemen had to come in and get us.. They had to break down the doors.. i dont know what happened. It was like fate." she told us.

"Wow. I come up from Flordia in hope of fun, and i get a burnt school that was burnt down by supernatural beings." Twiggy said being sarcastic.

"Hey, anything's possible.. Maybe someone.. i dont know.." I muttered.

But was it possible that something evil did this.. Ahh... probley not. Theres no such thing..

"Lets go get Manson." Twiggy said. "hes probley freaking out by now"

"Manson?" Niomi asked

"Yeh, thats what Brian's Nick-Name is, and Jeordies is Twiggy.." I explained to her.

"Oh.. ok." She said agreeing with me.

I wonder what he is thinking, could he possibly be thinking were hurt? Over all, it is possible that he's not even there.. Oh well.

We drove back to the house. The house was a small wooden like cabin overlooking the town on the hill. It was old and worn down, you could tell it was old. Its 2 stories high. 5 people were murdered here in the 70's. A whole family. The mother went crazy and drowned her kids and poisoned her husband before he could find out. She later slit her own throat. She was an evil woman. In the basement, there are satanic and evil worshiper signs painted on the walls. She sacrificed her own children. Its crazy coming here, and knowing all this has happened. I wouldn't like to be here 24-7. For that reason mostly.

When i stepped out of the car, i was tired, and i was confused, and dizzy. I stepped 3 steps and fell over.

"Oh my god, watch where your going, are you okay?" asked Niomi.

"Yeh im fine.." I said while getting up. I hurried up so no one would see me. I felt drunk, and unconfortable. I walked up to the door and followed Twiggy inside.

Indside, my brother was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Where in the hell have you guys been!" He asked

"Well, early this morning.." Twiggy started

"Noon." I cut him off. "we went down to the school after it had caught fire, and then we went to charelston to get her. She was hurt. Broke her arm while escaping the fire..."

"Twiggy took you?" He said, as if he was surprised.

"yeh, i was bored." Twiggy said.

"Oh well did you hear about the storm coming?" Manson asked.

"Storm?" I asked

"yeh, no more going out. There is suppose to be a bunch of tornados, hail, and rain.. Everything. Tonight." He said.

No wonder why the sky looks like its about to fall. Its going to be a fucked up night.. Yay.


	5. Chapter 4 Stormy NightPrt1

Chapter 4 *Stormy Night/ Part 1

Thunder was crashing, and lightning was flashing. We were all in the 'Living Room'. The electric went out, and we had nothing to do. So, we sat around in the dark.

I learned that Twiggy has a thing for scaring people.. sheesh. I don't like it..

"Hey.. so.." Manson said to me.

"hey, so, what?" I asked.

" I dont know. Im bored.." He said in hope of an idea.

"Manson!, do you wanna play a game..?" asked Niomi.

I seen my brother stare at her in fear. He was probley afriad to play her game. haha.

"Nope, No thanks, dont want none." He said in a hurry.

"Does anyone have a battery operated Music cd player..?" I said "I have cds."

"I think we got one in the old trunk upstairs.. Dont we?" Twiggy asked Manson.

"We should have.." Manson replied.

"C'mon, lets go find it." Twiggy said while getting up. I got up nad followed him into and empty room, that only contained boxes. He nelt down and pulled out and old box next to the closet. This place was really creepy in the dark. It was like some gothic like castel inside.

"Here it is" He said

"Kay.." I said while looking at it.

Twiggy got back up and walked out the door. I followed him back downstairs. I grabbed my bag and opened up my cd bag. I pulled out a Motley Crue cd.

"Do you guys like the Crue?" I asked

"Yeh sure play it" Manson said.

I put the cd in and hit the play button. Swiftly the song Wild Side started playing.

"Thank god. It works.." Niomi said.

" I know right?" I said

Manson got up, and walked in the kitchen. He opened one of the cabnet doors, and there were tons of Alchol bottles.

"Anyone want some..?" He said while turning around and looking at us.

"Hell yeh.." Twiggy said while Standing up and grabbing a bottle of Jim Bean.

"Want some?" Twiggy said while looking down and offering it to me and Niomi.

"No thanks..." I said

"Kay."

I watched them drink and babble for the rest of the night. They were weird. And i was tired. I finally rolled over and went to sleep. It was a hard part to go to sleep. Twiggy was loud the rest of the night, and so was Manson. But i was creeped out by the house, and ended up sleeping in the middl of them.


	6. Chapter 4 Stormy NightPrt2

Stormy Night Part 2/

I was asleep, and then i was suddenly waken up by a small crash. I opened my eys and looked torward the direction of the sound. I couldnt see nothing but black darkness. It must have woke Niomi, because I heard her mumble.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me in a mumbling matter.

"I dont know, go see.." I said while covering my head with Marilyn's shirt he took of earlier.

"Are you crazy.." She said. " I am not going over there, wake Twiggy up and make him do it."

"Fine." I said while uncovering my face. "twiggy, twiggy." I whispered while moving his arm around. He didnt make a move, or a sound. "TWIGGY!" i shouted in his ear, but not loud enough to wake Marilyn up.

"What the hell..." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Theres something in the house" Niomi told him.

"Whatever.." He mumbled

"No really! Please go see what it is.." I asked him

"It will be fine. Go to sleep. If it happens again then i'll go see what it is.." He said while drifting to sleep.

"Uhgg.." Niomi muttered.

I turned around and grabbed Marilyn's shirt and put it over my head. I layed there and waited for another noise.

Nothing happened.. The only thing i heard was the crashing of the thunder, and old creaks in the wood. I was getting tired more and more every moment, Then i finally fell asleep.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Alexx... hey, ALEXX!" I heard Twiggy saying while he was tugging on my arm.

"What do you want?" I said.. He woke me up like how i woke him up.

"Marilyn and Your friend left." He said.

"Thats nice" I said while rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Dont go to sleep!" He shouted. "i wanna show you something."

"What?" I screamed, i was annoyed. I dont like to be annoyed.

" Get up, and come here." He said wile standing up.

I drug myself up and followed him to the bacement. Why in the hell, and what in the hell is in the bacement that is so important?

"Look over there." He said while grabbing my arm.

"Where..?" I said while opening my eyes.

He pointed in the corner, and pulled me torward it.

"The scratches" He said.

He was right, there were scratches all over the wall.

"Whats so important about that?" I asked

"They werent there last night, i went down here to grab something and then i seen them. I think it may be what you heard. I dont know what fucking made them.."

"Oh.." I gasped while studying the scrathches.


	7. Chapter 5 Weird TimesPrt1

Chapter 5 part 1/ Alone With Freak.

Since my brother left to go to Ohio so he can get the rest of his stuff to move down here, me and twiggy sat around and did nothing. Niomi left because he mom called her pissed. Gosh, her mothers a Bitch...

Me and Twiggy was watching tv.. It was still raining, and there was nothing to do, but flip threw the channels and thats about it..

"Hey.. The raining chilled down.. wanna go on a walk in the woods?" Twiggy asked me, in hopes of doing something.

"Uh.. yeh sure.." I said, i was bored out of my mind. So yeah.. of corse i want to go do something.

"Kay, lets get out of here"He said, while grabbing his coat.

I got up and grabbed my coat, and put it on. I followed him out the back door. He started walking on this Brick like river stone path.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I dont know, ive just been wanting to go to where ever this path leads to." He told me.

I followed along behind him. The rain was still falling, and it was getting kinda cold. The leaves on the trees were falling from the weight of the rain water hitting them.

I couldnt think of anything to say opr to do.. so i just kept quiet. It was very akward.

"Do you like unicorns?" I asked.. I felt like a retard.

"Unicorns..? Uh.. Yeh sure.. but.. you do know they are not real.. Right?" He said in a confused manner.

"I know they are not real.." I said. I felt like a three year old..

We continued the walking, and then, we came upon a bridge.

"Do you know what happened here?" He asked me

"Uh.. no, why?" I replied

"You never heard the story, and yet youve lived here all your life? Jesus.. Ive been here for a week and I already know."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well... I heard, that in the 1800's there was a family that used to get to thier house by going this way, and one day, the father brought his family down here."

"Yeh so?" I mumbled

"Well.. when they were here, it was like 12:00 at night."

"and..?"

"and, when they were here, a man had stumbled out of the woods, and he killed them all.. well, exept for the mother and father.." He said ".. They got killed later on."

"How many kids were there?"

"2."

"what happened to the mother and father?"

"well, no one knows.. some think that they were in on the hole thing, and that they killed there Daughter and Son. No one comes out here anymore because they fear the children are looking for revenge on who ever could possibly be there parents.." he explained "So, pretty much any boy or girl that comes out here together."

"So, why in the hell did we come out here!" I yelled at him

He started laughing, so i hit his arm..

"Okay okay.. I just wanted to scare you sorry.. but it is a true story." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"..Motherfucker.." I mumbled. " Lets leave, now." I demanded.

"Okay.. come one, lets go."

So we left the place, and headed back to the house.. It was weird. I want to fucking kill him for being like that, and telling me that. He scared the shit out of me.

We finally got back to the house. I walked in and took my shoes off. It was already dark outside. Twiggy had came in, and like a dog, shaked his dreads everywhere. The rain water flung all over the kitchen.

"What the hell Twiggy." I said while covering my face.

"Sorry, shit happens." He remarked.

I turned the heater on, and walked in the living room. I remebered how trashy it looked. The stone walls, and the huge mattress on the floor. Blankets everywhere. The couch was stained with, i dont know what.. and the rug was all torn into peices.

"where are you sleepin' tonight?" Twiggy asked me

"Im sleeping on the bed" I said.

"Well i just called Marilyn and hes not coming home till tomarrow."

"So?"

"So, im still sleeping on the bed." He remarked

"yeh, well, i dont care, because so am I." I said making my point clear.

"Fine.." Twiggy said while walking into the loft.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Im going to put a bed holder thing up, and bring the mattress up here, and have a real bed." He said "will you come up here and help me, please."

"yeh sure.." I said. I dont really want to.. I walked up the stairs and into the loft. It was much cleaner then downstairs. It was just a lot smaller.

So, we sat there for about an hour until we finally got it all put together.

"Okay. Now what?" I asked

"Now, we bring that mattress up here." He said

We walked downstairs, and we took the mattress and relesed all of its air. (It was a air mattress.)

Twiggy took it up in the loft and filled it with air. Once he was done, i took the blankets and made the bed.

"Kay, looks good!" Twiggy said.

"Yep.."

"Do you wanna go get the tv i got in the basement, and hook it up, up here?" He asked

"Yeh sure, that would be nice.."

So he went back down the stairs. I sat on the bed while i was hooking up a lava lamp to put on the make-shift nightstand.

He stumbled back up the stairs and put the tv on a table in front of the bed. He then started to hook it up. Once I was done with the lava lamp, i crawled over to the other side of the bed to see what he was doing.

"Need help?" I asked

"No.. I'm almost done." He said, then he gave me his cell phone. "Here" He said While handing it to me. "Order a pizza from the pizza shop down the street."

"Alright.." I said.

So i called the pizza shop, and ordered a pizza. Twiggy then got done with the tv. He grabbed the romote and turned it on. It turned on.

"TADA!" he said with exitment.

"Yeh, it only took you an hour in a half." I said

"Sh.. watch the tv!" He said "Thats why i spent that time on it for!"

"Your really weird.."

He glared at me.

It was now dark outside, and we done ate pizza. So we were upstairs watching the tv.. I was laying on the upper side of the bed, and he had his head flung upside down facing the tv.

"Im tired, im going to sleep." I said while moving the blankets over me, and laying down. Twiggy sat up

"Yeh i think im going to go to sleep too." he said.

He crawled up beside me and got under the blankets to where it was covering his face.

"Night" He mumbled from under the sheets.

"Night.. freak.." I said.


	8. Chapter 5 Weird TimesPrt2

Chapter 5/ Alone with Freak Part 2

While i was laying there asleep.. I was once again awaken by a loud crash. This time, it sounded like it was coming from the basement. I lifted my head from the blanket. Then i relized it was still night time, and that i had my hand on Twiggy's face. I couldnt belive he didnt wake up and move my hand.

"Twiggy. Twiggy, wake up.." I said while shaking his arm.

"Whaaat..." He said in a more calm matter then he did before. I think he started to like me more.

"There are more sounds coming from the basement." I said Quietly.

Twiggy rose up. He opened his eyes, and listenend.

"When did you hear it?" He asked me.

"About 2 minutes ago.." I replied.

"Okay" He said when grabbing my knee, and lifting himself out of the bed. "Come on, lets go see.." He said while grabbing my hand.

"I dont think i want to go down there.." I said Hesitantly.

"Oh come on its okay, nothings going to hurt you, i promise." He said while yanking me out of bed.

I held his hand, and followed him out the door. I was quite afraid of stuff like this, so i stayed right up next to him. Not even 4 inches away.

"You okay..?" He snickered. Almost a laugh..

"Im fine. Whipe that smile of your face." I said.

So he didnt. We walked to the kitchen. The door to the basement was wide open. I clutched his hand tighter, and drew closer behind him. He opened the door as wide as it would go, and turned the light in the basement on. He lead us down stairs and into the corner.

"There aint nothing there.." He said "We'll be fine, dont worry."

I looked at him, then i studied the scrathches. There was one thing he did not notice._ 'Reach The Devil And Call'_ was carved in the markings of the wall.

"Oh my god look." I said while i pointed to the words.

"Reach.. The Devil And Call.." He read.

"It said the same thing on the bridge at the sewer," I said. "What the hells going on?"

"I dont know but.." He hesitated. "Lets go back upstairs, come on."

I still had a hold of his hand, and i was still right next to him. I followed right behind him on the way back up to the loft. We finally got back up to the loft. I crawled on the bed, and snuggled up against the wall. Twiggy sat down next to me, and turned on the t.v.

"Is there something you wanna watch?" Twiggy asked me.

"No, i don't care what you wanna watch.. " I said

"Are you okay?"

"Im fine, im just little.. " I stopped

"A little what? Scared?" He asked

"Kinda.." I said as i drew closer to the wall.

"Its okay, you'll be fine. I aint gonna let nothin' hurt My best friends sister." He said. "And not just that, i think your pretty fucking cool."

"Thanks. " I said with a smile. I sat back up next to Twiggy.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Im sorry, i probley seem like a Jack-ass someimes.." He said

"Ha, its alright. Im used to it.." I said

"well, you shouldnt be."

"Whatever.." I said, "What time is it?"

"Uhh.." He took out his phone. "4 am."

"Well... im going to lay back down.."

"Okay, im going to stay up, i wont be able to go back to sleep now."

"Okay, night.." I said as i layed back down.

Twiggy layed down and put his arm around me. What the hell...

"Night." Twiggy muttered.

I layed there, and then I said "Oh, and Twiggy.."

"What?" He asked

"In the morning.. will you please not leave the room, until im awake?"

"Yeah of corse." He said with a smile.

Afterwords, i finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 5 Weird TimesPrt3

Chapter 5/ Part 3

I was asleep, peacefully.. But like every other day, you have to wake up. I awoke to the sound of rain falling. Twiggy had opened the windown while i was asleep. I sat up, and looked all over the room. Then there was Twiggy, sitting on the floor. It looked like he was scetching.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, while rubbing my eyes.

"Oh.. Just making pictures.. You finally woke the fuck up." He said.

"Yeh, sorry, i tend to sleep a long time if someone does not wake me up."

"Its okay.." He said. "Oh.. and your mom called. She wants you to call immediatly.." He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "Here, call." He said while handing me the phone.

I took the phone, and dialed my moms cell phone.

"Hello?" My mother said over the phone.

"Mom.." I replied

"Oh, i need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You need to come home."

"Why?" I asked

"Because.. Your father," She started.

"I don't want anything to do with him, I told you that!" I cut her off.

"Listen, hunny.. I think-" She began again.

"I dont care what you think! I am not going to talk to that man!"

"HEY!" She screamed

"Hey? HEY? I dont give a flying fuck! I do NOT want to be around that bastered!" I Yelled.

Twiggy looked at me, and seen i was upset. I was fucking mad. So, i hung the phone up.

"Twiggy," I said "We need to get out of here. Now. Shes going to come looking for me, and this is the first place she will come." I said.

"Are you sure, you want to.." He asked in hesitation.

I jumped off the bed, and grabbed all my stuff.

"Lets get out of here." I told him

"Okay.." He said in a hurry. When i looked over he grabbed his suitcase. "Im ready when you are.." He told me. "I've been waiting for you or Marilyn to want to get the fuck out of here."

So, in a hurry, we both ran out to the car with as much stuff as we needed. I opened the car door, flung my stuff in there, and we got the fuck out.

"Where to?" He asked while driving down the road.

"Lets go kidnap Niomi." I said.

"Umm..." He mummered.

I looked over at him. "Please.." I said with puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me, "Fine."

So i told him where to go and he pulled up in her driveway.

"Honk." I demanded.

Not 3min. after he did, Niomi came running out of her house with a bag full of her shit.

"She gets the idea.." i told Twiggy.

She flung the door open and jumped in.

"Where to?" She asked.

I looked over at Twiggy.

"FLORDIA!" I said in a happy fashion.

"FLORDIA?" He looked back at me.

I looked over at him and smiled. "FLORDIA!" I asid again.

"Ya know what..?" He asked.. "Hell Yes!"

He pulled out of the drive way and we headed to Flordia without hesitation. I couldnt belive it.. we were going to Flordia! I cant wait! Wait.. What about Marilyn?

"Umm. Twiggy." I mumbled.

'Yes dear?" He asked, being a freak.

"What 'bout Manson?" I asked

"Oh.. yeh." He said, he grabbed his phone and gave it to me. "Call him, and tell him to forget the shit, and come to Florida."

"Alright.." I said.

I dialed his cell number, and waited for an answer.

"Sup?" I heard his voice say.

"MARILYN! forget the shit, and get a ticket to Florida." I said

"Exuse the hell outta me?" He asked

"Me and Twiggy thought-" I was cut off.

"Why!" He asked, surprised.

"Well, we thought, well... im running away, pretty much." I told him.

"Shit.. Alright.. well.. call me when you get there, then i will buy a ticket."

"Kay bro" I said. "Love ya!"

"Love you too freak.."

So, i hung up the phone, and started thinking..Whats Flordia going to be like?

"I can't belive this..Were going to flordia.." Niomi Said. "And in 2 days Alexx is going to be 16!" She said

"SHUT UP!" I said in like a whisper scream. I didnt want no one to know when my birthday is.

"OH! Whoops..." Niomi gasped.  
>"Really?" Asked Twiggy<p>

"Yeh.. " I said with an evil face.

"ha ha.." He laughed. "Just wait."

Oh god.. now they will all know, i hope nothing bad will happen.. I wonder what my mother is doing.. She better not send my dad. Hes crazy, i hate him. He left me a long time ago.. I hate him, and i hope he burns in hell for this shit. He really is dead to me.. He will never be able to fix it neither.

On the good side, we are going to a place where we will never be bothered ever again. I cant wait to start my NEW life, and leave all this hell behind..

I will probley go swimming at the beach... hmm...

"Hey Twiggy, will we be able to go swimming." I asked "...Like, in the ocean?"

"Ha, duh. Its flordia!" He told me, as if he as shocked i even ask.

"Cool.. cant wait." I replied.

I cant wait to get there...


	10. Chapter 6 Long Hard Road To happy Hell

Chapter 6/ Long Hard Road (To happy Hell)

We finally crossed the border of West Virginia. Now we are heading strait to Flordia. Twiggy said that we will have to stop and stay the night in a motel. We wouldnt have to if he would let me drive, but then again, i have not lisence. Ha ha.

"I cant belive that we are going to the sunshine state." Niomi said with a smile on her face.

"Yeh neither can i.. " Twiggy remarked. "Im fucking happy to though, i dont like being not able to do whatever i want."

"Yeh, i bet.." I muttered. I have nothing to do but look out the window, im happy and all, but the least bit entertained.

"Do they have male strippers that work for free there?" Asked Niomi.

Twiggy looked at her, in a kinda freaked out face way.

"I dont know, and i dont really have the desire to find out.. " He said "But yeh, most likely.."

"We should get on for Alexx on her birthday." She replied.

Twiggy laughed "Thats kinda fucked up. I dont think Marilyn would approve.."

"There is no way in hell." I told them both with anger. I never want to have something so nasty around me.. ew.

"Oh come on!" Twiggy said agging it on.

"FUCK NO!" i yelled at him.

"Ha ha. just wait lil missy." He said while glaring at me.

"Hey, hey, calm down.. we dont need you all to fight.." Niomi said.

"I wouldnt fight her." Said twiggy, "Shes nice.. when shes asleep."

"SHUT UP." I yelled at him. I thought he liked me for a moment.. but i guess not.. I'm actually kinda sad.. I think it hurt my feelings.

"Whatever." He said while shaking his head in a anger motion.

Silence, and then it was finally time to stop at a motel for the night. We passed a sign that said 'MOTEL LION'. Twiggy pulled into the parking lot, and directed us to follow.

"Come on." he said while ignoring me.

I followed out of the car, and into the motel.

"Hello sir.." The guy at the front desk said. "How may i help you?'

The motel was dirty and full of smells, and bugs. God...

"Yeh, we need a room with atleast 2 beds." Twiggy said.

"Well, we got a room that has a couch and a bed." The guy suggested.

"Sure whatever."

So twiggy closed the deal with the guy, and he handed him a room key. Twiggy started up the stairs, so, i followed, and Niomi followed me.

Once we reached the 4 floor, Twiggy stopped and scanned the door numbers. He then walked over to our room, and unlocked the door.

I walked into the room. It was dirty, and nasty. The bed was fixed, but the couch was torn into shreds.

"Im sleeping on the bed!" Niomi annouced.

"I will sleep on the floor.." I mumbled. I grabbed a blanket that was in the corner, and dragged it to a section in the carpet that was actually clean. I layed down then i closed my eyes. The blanket was ver cold, it was this as paper, and it was probley made for a baby.

The room was ice cold. I looked up over the bed once Niomi and Twiggy fell asleep to find her all sprawled out and taking up the bed. I was shiving cold, so i was going to get in the bed, but she had taken up all the room. I looked over at twiggy, and he was on the huge couch. The couch had enough room, so i crawled over to it. I was afraid Twiggy would yell at me so i sat there for a minuite. Once i could not bare it no more, i crawled up on the couch, and accidently tugged on his dread locks. He woke up.

His face was tired, and he blinked his eyes a few times. "Alexx.. What are you doing.?" He asked in a yawn.

"Im cold." I said, i was afraid he would yell at me once more, or make me leave.

He sat up and grabbed my arm. "Come on" He said while tugging my arm torward him.

I moved forward, and sat nex to him.

"Come on, get under the blanket." He said with a tired expression on his face.

I moved under the blanket. I grabbed the blanket i was using and threw it in the corner. "are you mad at me.." I blurted out.

"No, im not mad at you, " Twiggy said. "Your cold, do you have some kind of skin disease or something.?" He added, while wrapping his arms around me.

"No" I said "Or at least i dont think i do.. I just get cold easy."

Twiggy was exremly warm, and at one point, too warm.

"Night night.."He said while shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight Twiggy."I said while looking at his face.

I closed my eyes, and i went to sleep as fast as i could.

The next morning, i was still in Twiggys arms. But we were awaken by Niomis annoying yelling.

"HEY!" She yellled "Wake up!"

Twiggy opened his eyes, and looked at her while remaining in the same posistion he was in. "What."

I didnt open my eyes, instead, i snuggled up next to twiggy so i would not have to listen or see her.

"You need to get up. " She said. "Im bored."

"you just woke us up because you are bored?" He asked, apperantly annoyed.

"Pretty much. yeh."

"Go watch tv." He said while shutting his eyes again.

"Why are you guys...Umm.. I thought you didnt like each other.." She tried to explain.

"Because." He said

"Because?" she asked

"Just becasue.." He said while drifting to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled again.

I sat up, breaking away from Twiggys hold and ended up sitting there, glaring at her.

"Sheesh!" She said while staring at me. "What the long face!"

I remained not saying nothing.

"Are you guys going to be this long, the hole trip!" She asked.

"Like what?" Twiggy asked

"Lovey Dovey." She said in hatred.

"Lovey dovey? What the fuck dude?" Twiggy said. "Im not being like that."

"Whatever!" She said.

I sat there. " If i was being 'lovey dovey'" I said. "Then i would not have wanted you to come."

"well then why did you sleep with him last night?" she asked

"Because it was cold, and i didnt want to sleep on the god damn floor!" I screamed.

"Hey. Calm down.." Twiggy said while looking at us both.

"Well god! Im ready to get on the road." Niomi said.

"Fine, we can do that." Twiggy said while sitting up, and lifting him self up.

I got up and grabbed my bag, and we were out the door.

Once we pulled out of the parking lot, we kept quiet.

"Im telling Marilyn." Niomi said.

"Tell Marilyn what?" Twiggy asked in suspention.

"That you love his sister."

"God...I do not."

"YES YOU DO!" She made clear.

"NO! Goddamn, ive been sleeping in the same bed with her for 4 fucking days." He said. "And what the fucks it with you."

"Because! She is suppose to be mine!" She said.

I stopped messing with the radio, and me and Twiggy both looked at her with freaked out faces.

"Huh?" i said in a slur.

"WE are suppose to be together!" She anouced "Thats how it was suppose to be!"

"Noo... no.. no. Niomi? What the fuck, i dont.. Oh my god! Your a lesbian!" I asked in shock

Twiggy looked at me, and tried not to laugh.

"Yes ok! AND I LOVE YOU!" She said, trying to covince me.

Silence once again occured. I was sitting next to the door, facing Twiggy.

" I dont think Marilyn is going to like this.." Niomi said

I looked at her.

"I dont give a shit what he likes." Twiggy said, while giving up her fighting.

"Fine." She said while grabbing a cell phone and calling him

I could hear her say tell him that i loved Twiggy, and Twiggy loved me. I could also hear Marilyn on the other end, blowing up.

"He wants to talk to you." She said while handing the phone to twiggy.

I moved torwar Twiggy and the cell phone top hear the conversation.

"Are you fucking my sister," Marilyn came out bluntly with anger.

"God no man, i wouldnt do something like that, unless you said i could." Twiggy replied.

"Your lying to me." He said in a growling tone.

"Why would lie about that..?" Twiggy asked. "I like your sister, shes cool, but i would never do that to you man."

"Yeh well whats this sleeping together thing!" HE came out and said.

"Man, fuck. Please, i wasnt doing bad things or anything..."

"Well, i better not hear of it again." Marilyn said while hanging up the phone.

Twiggy threw the phone at Niomi, and kept driving.

"Uhh... how much longer?" I asked Twiggy.

"Eh, i'd say about a.. 4 hours." He replied with a smile, and turned on the radio.


End file.
